


Alles Matsuei

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Yami no Schwarz [1]
Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Fusion, M/M, Threesome, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different Schwarz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles Matsuei

"They're coming," Hisoka says, and Tatsumi smiles, shadows dripping down the sides of buildings to pool at his feet. Watari tucks his pencils back into his labcoat, shuffles his drawings into his preferred attack order.

Tsuzuki raises his head from the danish he's been gnawing. His teeth are stained red. "Is it the kittens? I like to play with them."

Hisoka nods, tries not to drown in the proximity of Abyssinian's fury. "It's the kittens, but you mustn't play too rough."

"No," Tatsumi murmurs, "not too rough. They're useful yet."

He and Hisoka share a grin.

Weiss round the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fusion" challenge on the fuda_100 Livejournal drabble community.


End file.
